How to Train Your Dragon: Dragon Ambassador
by Little NightFury17
Summary: The dragons of the Barbaric Archipelago are ruled by a Devil of a dragon! Forced to raid and steal from the humans; there is little hope of seeing an end. That is, until one brave dragon decides to test his luck and escape the Devils jaws to look for help. But will the humans listen to reason?
1. Under the Devil's Shadow

_Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this story! **Alright! I feel ready to start this story! Like before each new chapter shall be posted on SATURDAY (not including this one).**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Under the Devil's Shadow**

* * *

The Barbaric Archipelago was a place of blood and death. A place where humans both feared and despised the dragons. Many dragon raids costed lives on both sides and no matter how hard they tried; the humans could never reach the Nest. It was the home of the dragons and, unknowingly to the humans, the home of the truth. The reason why the dragons raided human villages laid slumbering at the bottom of a non active volcano. The Devil of dragons; a cannibal. It demands a mountain size amount of food and when a dragon falls just short; it eats them whole. No dragon can escape once it hears the Devil's Hum; a low toned vibration emitted from the Devil that messes with a dragon's natural compass and forces them to fly towards it.

Every dragon wants freedom, but they also fear the Devil. They're ants in size comparison. Freedom soon became a dream; foolish dream. But there's a fine line between foolishness and bravery. And that's what this story is about and what one dragon is about to put to the test. Meet the Night Fury; the smartest and fastest dragon under the Devil's claw. When the humans started making contraptions to kill dragons he tasked himself with destroying them so no more lives were lost. The Night Fury was black as night and, with his signature purple fire, he could set fire to any village without anybody knowing who was doing it. But, in reality, the Night Fury wanted nothing more than to just fly high in the sky; away from the Devil. It was a childish thought with the chaos around him.

In the Night Fury eyes; humans were savages. Yes, the dragons did raid their home, but the Night Fury has both seen and heard how the humans enjoyed killing dragons. Some saw it as sport while others lusted for the kill. There were times where the Night Fury himself didn't mind destroying their homes; ruining their lives. But once he returned to the Nest he was reminded as to who the true monster was.

The start to this story starts like any other night and another raid. Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, and Monstrous Nightmares swarmed a small human village. They burned homes and killed livestock. Humans scrambled to put out the fires and to save their livelihoods. The Night Fury flew silently in the dark sky; waiting for his chance to destroy the humans weapons. He had lived this night over and over for years. The Devil of dragons demanded a food raid every other night. This particular village they were at now was hit the most out them all, mainly because it was the closest village to the Nest.

The cranking of wood and metal caught the Night Fury's ears. The humans have started using their massive rock throwing weapons. That was his cue. The Night Fury did a u-turn and dive bombed the target. He built up his fire at the back of his throat and the sound of his unique fire filled the sky. The humans ducked for cover, they knew it's power. The Night Fury released his fire and it flew into the weapon. Wooden and metal parts exploded into the sky as the weapon fell apart. The humans that were on it jumped into the freezing sea water below. The Night Fury shot past the burning weapon; he had to make sure that it was done for good. As he flew away the Night Fury spotted another identical weapon. The humans were racing to get to it, but the Night Fury would beat them there. He exploded that one then flew high into the sky. The human's nets and swords couldn't get him from way up here.

The Night Fury circled the village; most of the dragons were now leaving with half of the humans food. Another successful raid. The Night Fury groaned. He didn't want to return to the Nest, but he could already hear the Devil's Hum calling him back. But just as he turned to leave something caught his eye. The Night Fury had little time to react as a large net enveloped around him. It entangled his wings and his tail fins. The Night Fury screeched as he fell out of the sky. He twisted and turned in hopes of trying to break free, but soon he found himself smacking into trees. He roared in pain when his tails fins got pinned between broken branches. But luckily, at the speed he was going, the branches snapped and he was freed. The Night Fury hit the ground and bounced a few feet forward before coming to a stop.

He groaned at the pain his body was in. He could feel the tight ropes around his body. He could break free, but the pain from the fall stopped him cold. So he sat there; listening the distant fire of the village far away. The Night Fury looked around. The forest itself was quiet. He wondered how long it'd be when the humans came to him. Which one would kill him? The one that sees it as sport or the one who lusts for the thrill? All the Night Fury could do was wait. A half an hour passed and nobody came. Did someone shoot him down and not notice? The Night Fury began to wonder if starving here was his death. He sighed; at least he wouldn't be under the Devil's shadow anymore.

But just as the Night Fury welcomed his death a sudden yelp and flicking of a branch caught his ear. It was a human! Somebody was coming. The Night Fury instinctively struggled to break free, but then quickly stopped. He closed his eyes and held still as the human approached him. He heard the human speak to himself. The human was actually quiet surprised that he shot the Night Fury down. The human started to gloat proudly then he placed a foot on the Night Fury. The black dragon instinctively jumped. The human gasped as he jumped back, startled by the sudden movement. Curiosity got the best of the Night Fury. He wanted to see his killer. So he opened his eyes.

The Night Fury was a bit stumped. This human in front of him wasn't like any he had seen before. This small boy couldn't have been the one that shot him down; could it? The boy stood trembling in his boots. His hands shook in nervousness and fear as he aimed his tiny sword at the Night Fury. The boy cleared his throat, "I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna...rip out your heart and take it to my father..."

The Night Fury looked at the boy. Different or not; he was ready to do it. As the boy raised his small weapon in the air every instinct told the Night Fury to escape; to struggle. Fear ran through the dragons veins as the boy hesitated. The Night Fury was accepting death, anything to be free from the Devil, but his instincts thought otherwise. The boy paused and looked at the dragon before him. He could see the fear plainly in the dragon's eye. The Night Fury fought his instincts and closed his eyes. Silence filled the next minute. The Night Fury began to wonder if they boy could even do it. "I did this..." he heard the boy whisper. The dragon was surprised. Was that sympathy he heard in the boy's voice?

The Night Fury stood still, waiting for the boy's next move. But to the dragons shock the tight ropes that trapped him began to loosen. His eyes instantly popped open and searched for the boy. The human was...freeing him!? The Night Fury quickly jumped and pinned the boy, his weapon flew far from reach. The boy looked up at the dragon, fear in his eyes. The Night Fury didn't know what to do. The boy had freed him, but that wasn't something the savage humans would do. Was he not like them? How different was this boy? Everything told the Night Fury to kill this human; it was something he hadn't done before. But, now he was taken back.

Panicked and confused, the Night Fury roared loudly in the boy's face then flew high in the sky. Up and up he went, leaving the startled human behind. What was going on!? This wasn't how the Night Fury imagined his first encounter with a human. The dragon had little time to think on it before the Devil's Hum drew him back to the Nest.

 ** _O_**

Hours later the night turned to morning, but the sun wasn't up just yet. The Devil laid snoring in it's lair, happy with the stockpile of food the dragons had delivered. The dragons took the chance to rest, but the Night Fury couldn't sleep. That human...that boy was on his mind. He had spared him. That was something a human had never done before. Was he the only one like this? Were there secretly more humans like this? If so...then maybe the humans could help. They could end the Devils life and be free too! But...how would the Night Fury get to them-to that boy? Even while sleeping the Devil's Hum vibrated throughout the volcano. The Night Fury groaned; cursing his sensitive hearing. Then an idea came to the dragon. What if he plunged his ears?

But what did the dragon have to plug them with? Dirt? Mud? Another thought came to the dragon. When the boy tried to kill him; every instinct told the dragon to fight. Yet he was able to ignore it. Could...Could the Night Fury ignore the Devil's Hum too? There was only one way to find out! The Night Fury stepped towards the edge. He looked down. The Devil was hidden by the smoke of the lava, but the daring dragon knew it was there. He looked up; the open sky beckoned him to come. The dragon opened his wings and quietly flew up and out. That was the easy part.

The Night Fury looked straight ahead. The village was Southeast from the Nest; the dragon knew that. He flew in that direction, but it wasn't long before the Devil's Hum started to draw him back. The Night Fury could feel the twitch of his muscles. His head began to grow fuzzy. Which way was Southeast? The Night Fury groaned and shook his head. No! He can ignore it! As the dragon continued to fight the Hum he started to breath heavily and his heart started to beat harder. The Night Fury roared loudly as he beat his wings hard and fast. The Devil's Hum would not win!

But he soon lost all sense of direction. The dragon didn't know where he was going anymore. He just had to get away from the Hum. He'd be able to tolerate it if he got far away. As far as the Night Fury knew, the Devil didn't know that he was gone. Which means that the effect of the Hum wouldn't reach the villages. Whenever they went out for a raid the Devil increased it's range.

The next few hours were a blur to the Night Fury. He found himself flying towards a very rocky and bare island. It was oddly very vertical. The Night Fury spotted the edges of a forest on the far end. A place to land; the dragon was thankful. He couldn't hear the Devil's Hum anymore. The Night Fury didn't know if there were humans on this island, but it would do for now.

Just as the Night Fury approached the island he heard a human shout. He turned to look and was surprised by a net. It flew through the air and snagged him. This one was different than the previous one. It had a long rope connecting the net to some sort of weapon. The Night Fury began to fall. But before he hit the water the humans started cranking the lever of the weapon. The dragon hit the water but was now being pulled towards them. The Night Fury didn't know what to do, but maybe he could reason with them.

The humans pulled the trapped dragon up to them, delighted with their catch. The two oohed and awwed at the Night Fury; but their eyes read "lust". The dragon groaned; the exact opposite of what he was wanting to find. But then another human approached them. His man must of been the leader since the first two humans quickly stood attention. The man walked up to the dragon. He had red hair and dark green eyes. There were two tattoos of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his upper right arm. His hair was pulled back in a braid and a shiny helmet, long horns on it, covered most of his head. His brown, short-sleeve shirt and tan and green tunic were somewhat filthy. The symbol of another dragon called the Skrill was on his belt buckle. "Well hello there..Mr. Night Fury," the man chuckled with a twisted smile.


	2. Not What Was Told

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Not What Was Told**

* * *

The Night Fury growled and bared his teeth. The humans on this island had shoved him into a cage. The cage was very strong; he couldn't blast his way out. "What to do? What to do?" the leader paced back and forth. At first, the leader was set on killing the Night Fury. But now, he wanted something else. "I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, "You, Mr. Night Fury, are going to help me!". The Night Fury cocked his head, not understanding what he meant.

"Those other Chiefs think that I don't have what it takes to be one of them!" the man bickered, "But now I'll show them! I'll show all of them! And I'll start with that Stoick!"

The humans were Waring among themselves? The Night Fury groaned and rolled his eyes. What was he going to do now since the humans were busy fighting both the dragons and each other? But that boy; he wasn't like them. Maybe this crazy human could bring the dragon to him? The Night Fury didn't know what a "Stoick" was, but if he brought him to the village that's closest to the Nest...

The Night Fury whined. The village! If the Devil has discovered that he is gone then it'll have amplified the range of the Devil's Hum. The Night Fury knew that if he was brought to that village the Hum would overwhelm him. The Night Fury roared out and blasted the cage. It stood firm.

"Oooh, not willing to co-operate, hm?" the man snickered, "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice!"

Another man appeared, "Uh...Dagur, sir?"

"Can't you see that I'm busy plotting!?" Dagur screamed; unprovoked. He turned to the man, "What!?"

"Uh, Stoick is here," the man explained, "It's the Annual Signing of the Tready? Remember? This year the Berkians come to us."

"Dang it," Dagur growled, "Hide the Night Fury!"

Three humans quickly rushed to the cage and began pushing it towards the back on their village. Once the cage was around a corner they threw a large tarp over it. The Night Fury heard the footsteps of them leaving. He tried to stick his claws through the bars and rip open the tarp, but the bars were close together. The Night Fury groaned; this was just great! Does he listen to the man called Dagur; hoping that he'll bring him to the boys village? The dragon didn't know how close or far this island was to the boys. The Night Fury sat down, he needed to think. Even if he did find that boy; how would he inform him about the Devil of a dragon? He could snatch the boy away and take him to the Nest...maybe...or maybe that's a bad idea...

Ten minutes had passed and nobody returned. The humans ran off for something; yet the Night Fury didn't know what. He as smart enough to understand their way of communication, but that one human used a lot of words that he didn't get. It was probably a human thing. As the Night Fury laid there the sound of approaching footsteps caught his ear. Was it Dagur? It was too quiet to be him. The Night Fury turned face this human. The tarp began to move up. The Night Fury's ears perked up in shock.

It was the boy!

"You?" the boy was surprised to the see the Night Fury. He pulled the tarp fully off.

What luck! The boy came to him! But...the Night Fury didn't understand. Why was the boy here? This isn't his village. Whatever the reason, the dragon was happy. He crooned to the boy.

"Shhh!" the boy shushed, "My dad doesn't know that I wondered off. No one knows I'm here."

The Night Fury trotted over to the cage's door and pawed at the lock. "What?" the boy walked over, "I can't let you out. I mean...I know I spared you before..."

The Night Fury whined and puppy-eyed the boy; begging for freedom. The boy looked at the dragon. "You know," he said, "You don't look like an "offspring of lightning and death itself" like I've told...and Gobber said that dragons go for the kill...yet you didn't...I-I dunno. You've raided my village! Why would I help you? An enemy!?". The Night Fury sat there; the boy had a point. The boy then rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh what am I doing!?". He started to pace back and forth, "I'm talking to a _dragon_! As if it could understand what I'm saying!".

The Night Fury quickly jumped up, startling the boy. He roared out to him; the dragon did understand him! The Night Fury clawed at the bars then jumped back down. He bounced around; trying his best to explain to the boy about the Devil at the Nest. The boy just stood there; unsure of what the dragon was doing. "Okay, okay," he tried to quiet the dragon down, "I know you want to be free but...I don't have a key to unlock the cage!".

The Night Fury puppy-eyed the boy again. Why wasn't he helping? The boy glanced around, unsure of what to do. The dragon could see the uneasiness on the boys face. Maybe that was the problem? He was trying to get the boy to trust a random dragon; a dragon that could kill him in one shot. He needed to earn the boy's trust, but what could he do? The Night Fury thought back. There was something that humans did a lot; they called it a "smile". The Night Fury retracted his teeth and parted his lips-he had no idea on if he was doing it right.

But it seemed like he was. The boy looked at him in surprise. "Huh, toothless..." the boy noted, "I could have sworn you had teeth.". The boy stepped forward, curiosity now in control. The Night Fury closed his mouth and his teeth dropped back down. He purred and stepped a little closer to the bars. The boy looked into the dragon's eyes. "Your...nothing like what I was told..." the boy said in aww. The Night Fury cocked his head.

The boy looked back towards where he came from then back at the dragon. He sighed, "Okay...I'll let you out."

The Night Fury smiled again. He nearly jumped on the spot. The boy was going to help! Yes! The boy picked up the tarp and did his best to recover the cage. "I'll be right back," he told the dragon.

The Night Fury felt like dancing around the cage. But in the mist of his joy the dragon realized something; the boy thinks he's just going to free a dragon. It was then that he realized something else...what was the dragon going to do after he was free? The Night Fury didn't really think this far into his plan. Taking the boy to the Nest was a definite no! Maybe...the trust needs to be built more? The boy was young; his whole life was about killing dragons that attacked his home. The Night Fury knew that if the boy was going to really help he had to know the truth; another truth. A truth that the Devil killed centuries ago.

Dragons can be good; the boy will learn that soon.


	3. How to Gain a Human's Trust

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: How to Gain a Human's Trust**

* * *

The Night Fury sat waiting for the boy to return. He had made up his mind. He didn't want to...but the dragon knew that he couldn't show the boy that dragons are good will be surrounded by dragon killers. The Night Fury sighed; the boy was risking his life to free him from this cage and he had risked a lot to run from the Devil. There was really no going back. But, the Night Fury was surprised by himself. He actually felt really guilty for what he was about to do to a human. Yes, this human was the boy that spared him...but still...

The Night Fury shook his head; his mind couldn't be clouded right now. He had to focus! He had to do this! It was for the greater good! As he sat up he heard the same footsteps coming towards him. The boy did it! The tarp was removed again. "Alright," the boy fumbled with the keys to find the correct one, "I'm gonna free you- _again_ -but this time try to not get caught.". The Night Fury stood ready at the door; the poor boy didn't know what was about to come.

"Hey! What are you doing there Hiccup!?"

The dragon and the boy looked to see Dagur running towards them at full speed and anger. The boy quickly unlocked the door and opened it wide. "Now go! GO!" he shouted. The Night Fury opened his wings wide shot out of the cage. He grabbed the boy by his arms and flew high into the sky. The boy kicked his feet as he screamed for dear life.

"Shoot it down!" a human said.

The Night Fury looked back to see a crowd of humans firing different weapons at him. His eye caught the red beard of one man with a small helmet on his head. The helmet had very long horns that turned up. The mans face was mixed with both terror and rage. "Hiccup!" he shouted. The mans voice grew distant as the Night Fury carried the boy away. He disappeared into the clouds.

 ** _O_**

The Night Fury flew North. He flew so far North that his breath started to show and the sea started to freeze. The boy was breathing heavily. He was scared. The boy held onto the dragons forearms tightly as his feet dangled in the air. Finally, he worked up the courage to speak. "W-Where are you taking me!?" he asked, "I-I-I freed you! Why are you...please...put me down!".

The Night Fury sympathized with the boy; he was tired. The dragon continued to fly until he came to a seemingly deserted island. The Night Fury dropped the boy on the beach then landed himself. Suddenly the boy took off. The Night Fury roared out to him; begging him to stop. He took after the boy. He couldn't loose him now. The boy ran into the forest. He didn't know where he was running, but fear told him to run. All his life dragons raided his village. And when he was little his father told him that dragons ate his mother. He looked back to see the Night Fury chasing him. It roared at him but didn't fire.

As the chase went on the Night Fury slowly came to a stop. This wasn't working. If he was going to get the boys full trust then he could just chase him down like a hunter after their prey. He sat down and watched the boy continue to run. The boy then looked back and was stunned to see that the dragon wasn't chasing him anymore. But his legs continued to run. So the boy kept going. The Night Fury let him run. They were on an island after all; and a small one to boot. Unless this human was the worlds most amazing swimmer; he wasn't going far.

The Night Fury thought hard. If he was going to gain the boys trust, he had to take it slow. That was something he wasn't use to! To him everything had been fast. But he had to appeal to this boy. He had to show him that he wasn't a killer. That they could be...friends. The Night Fury questioned that thought. A dragon and a human...friends!? Was that even possible? Well, if the Devil was to go down, it had to be possible. The dragon was interrupted from his thoughts when his stomach growled. Hey! That could work! Everything eats. If the Night Fury brought food to the boy that could show him that he was good. The dragon liked that idea!

 ** _O_**

A few minutes later the Night Fury walked around the forest in search of the boy; a dead fish in his mouth. He had found a calm stream and caught two fish; one for him and one for the boy. The Night Fury knew where the boy was. His strong sense of smell lead him to the human. The dragons sense of smell might not be as good as a Rumblehorns, but it did it's job. The dragon was in his thoughts as he looked for the boy. Those other humans; they called the boy "Hiccup". Was that the boys name? Or is it a type of human? The Night Fury assumed the former. He found it odd that humans were compelled to name everything around them.

The Night Fury was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of a roaring dragon and screaming human. Hiccup was in trouble! The Night Fury bolted towards the screams. The dragon ran through the trees until he came upon Hiccup being cornered by a wild Monstrous Nightmare. The Stoker Class dragon showed the scars from a bad history with humans. The Night Fury quickly dropped the fish and blasted the angry dragon. The Nightmare flew back and hit the ground. The Night Fury took the chance and jumped on the dragons back. He bit and clawed at the dragon, causing the bigger beast to roar in pain. The red Nightmare spun in circles, attempting to reach his attacker. Then he reared up and fell backwards. The Night Fury's back hit the ground and he lost his grip on the Nightmare. The Nightmare flipped over and went for the Night Fury's throat; but the Night Fury kicked and clawed at the dragons face. With one big kick he sent the Nightmare back a few feet. Then he jumped up, put himself between the dragon and Hiccup, and roared loudly. As he growled at the Nightmare the Night Fury's tail flicked side to side vigorously. His wings were held up high and he stomped his front paws repeatedly on the ground. In dragon terms, the Night Fury was telling the Nightmare that he was superior and should leave now.

The Nightmare, intimidated, quickly turned and scurried into the forest. The Nightmare watched until the dragon was gone from his sight before lowering his wings and turning to see if Hiccup was okay. The boy slowly got up, stunned by what he just saw. "Y-You saved me...," he stood amazed, "But...why?". They were interrupted by the growling of Hiccup's stomach. Remembering the fish, the Night Fury ran over and picked it up. It was only a little dirty...maybe Hiccup wouldn't mind? He brought it over to the boy. "That's for me?" Hiccup stared at the fish. The Night Fury crooned. Then he placed the fish on the ground and nudged it closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup kept his eyes on the Night Fury as he picked it up. "...Thanks," he was so confused, "But...if this is how you really are then why do you raid my home?". The Night Fury sat down then sat up. He slightly opened his wings and bared his teeth. He clawed the air and growled a little. It was the best he could do to describe the Devil back the Nest.

"I have no idea what your trying to tell me," Hiccup sighed. He sat down, "I wonder what my dad's doing right now." He absentmindedly picked up a small twig and dragged it through the dirt. The Night Fury smiled as an idea came to him. He quickly trotted over to nearby trees and snapped a branch off. And then, to Hiccup's amazement, he started to draw the Devil as best he could. The Night Fury had only ever seen it's head. He did his best and even started to have a little fun dragging the branch around. But before he forgot what he was doing he stopped. He tossed the branch aside and looked at his work.

It was...terrible. But it did look enough like the Devil's head. Hiccup stood up and looked at the lines. "Uh...okay," he wasn't sure on what to say. The Night Fury growled at his drawing; hoping to get the point across. Hiccup tilted his head. "It...kind of looks like a...head," he realized, "A...dragon's head?". The Night Fury crooned and purred; telling Hiccup that he was right. "Wait...so a dragon is making you and the other dragons raid human villages?" Hiccup studied the poorly drawn image, "Why don't you just chase it out?".

The Night Fury shook his head no then stood up on his back legs and opened his wings up. "I think that means it's a very big dragon?" Hiccup guessed. The Night Fury plopped back down and crooned to Hiccup. The boy took in what was told to him. "I'm guessing a net will be too small for this dragon," he thought out loud.

The Night Fury couldn't be happier. Finally! A human knew about the Devil! It's tyrannical reign was one step closer to being over! "But..." Hiccup brought the Night Fury back from his joy, "How am I going to convince my dad-let alone my whole village-that the dragons that attacked and raided us for three hundred years are only doing it because of one giant, mean, and scary dragon? I'm...not well liked back home.".

Hiccup had a point. The Night Fury wasn't sure on how he would do it. After three hundred years killing dragons was a way of life for these humans. They wouldn't just change their whole point of view just because of one boy. "Maybe we could think about it on the way back," Hiccup suggested. The Night Fury stepped back. "What?" Hiccup looked at the dragon, "You are taking me back home, right? And I'm hanging onto you forearm again. I'll have to ride on your back."

A human riding on a dragon's back!? The Night Fury wasn't too keen on the thought. He lifted his left paw up and whined about it hurting. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh please. You did not get hurt in that fight. And how's a sore paw going to stop you from flying?". The Night Fury dropped his paw, defeated. But then he let out a big yawn. He hadn't slept in the past two days. Hiccup looked up to see a darkening sky. Night was coming. "I guess...we can sleep here for the night," he yawned, "But tomorrow your going to let me ride you and take me home. You want people to know about this dragon, right?".

The Night Fury crooned in response. He knew that. But what about the Devil's Hum? Has it been extended to his village yet? The dragon prayed that it hasn't. After finding a few rocks and twigs a fire was made. And as the Night Fury fell asleep he heard a Hum in the distance. It wasn't anything like the Devil's Hum; which felt oppressing. This one was soothing and welcoming. But, it was very far away. It didn't have the power to pull him towards the source like the Devil's Hum did. Was it another dragon? The Night Fury didn't have much time to think as sleep lulled him off into a dream.


	4. Dangerous Waters

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Dangerous Waters**

* * *

The sun rose with it's warm glow early the next day. Hiccup's eyes blinked opened as he stretched his arms and yawned. As he looked around he was startled by the sleeping Night Fury. The events of yesterday came back to him then as calmed his beating heart. "Right, right," he sighed. He stood up. "Okay...okay...dragons...they only attack because of a another dragon. Yeah, my dad will totally believe that!".

As Hiccup pondered on what to say the Night Fury awoke. He yawned and stretched his legs and wings in a similar manner to a cat. Then he looked over at Hiccup. "Morning," Hiccup smiled, "I hope your ready to take me home."

Home? Really? The Night Fury wasn't so sure on that. His instincts told him that wasn't a good idea. What with the dragon suddenly snatching the boy away and flying far, far away. Maybe...they could go to another village? "Now, look, I know that you probably haven't had a human ride on your back," Hiccup brought the dragon back from it's thoughts, "But if we are gonna go back; I need to be in a more...uh...comfortable position. You get me?".

The Night Fury looked at the boy; he didn't like that idea. Though, every other dragon would probably feel the same way. The dragon sighed and turned around. Hiccup smiled; a part of him was excited at the fact he's gonna ride an actual dragon! But, the other half kept him standing still. This...was a dragon. Hiccup took a deep breath; this was a once in a life time opportunity. "Okay...I-I'm gonna climb on...R-Right now," Hiccup slowly walked towards the black dragon.

The dragon watched Hiccup. If he didn't had any proof that Hiccup wasn't like any of the other humans...well...now he did. The Night Fury looked at Hiccup's eyes. They looked nervous yet...excited. The dragon remembered yesterday. Maybe he hasn't fully trusted the beast yet. An idea came to the Night Fury. Maybe he should...play with Hiccup. Ease the nervousness. As Hiccup reached out the Night Fury quickly slipped past him. Hiccup froze for a second, but then turned and looked at the dragon. The dragon perked his ears up. "C-Come on now," Hiccup sighed, "You want others to know about that dragon right?".

Hiccup walked up to the dragon again. But the Night Fury quickly slipped by again. Hiccup groaned, "What are you doing?". The Night Fury cocked his head. Hiccup walked forward again, and the same thing repeated. Hiccup was getting annoyed. "Will...you...sit...STILL!?. The Night Fury sat down and chuckled his Night Fury laugh. Hiccup looked at the dragon. "Wait...are you...trying to play with me?" Hiccup nearly chuckled, "I thought that you wanted...oh...your trying to show me that it's okay. I don't need to be nervous.".

The Night Fury purred and walked over to Hiccup. Hiccup stepped back, still a little nervous, and the dragon stopped. He stood there; letting Hiccup make the next move. Hiccup slowly placed his hand on the dragon's snout. It felt very warm. The exact opposite of what he was told. Hiccup smiled then placed his hand under the dragon's chin. A thought came to his head, "You know...I should give you a name. At least in case we get separated and I need to shout to you.".

The Night Fury stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Of course. Humans always must name something. But, the Night Fury did understand where he was coming from. Running around shouting "Night Fury!? Where are you!?" would be odd. Then again...humans did come up with the name Night Fury as well. There seemed to be no escaping the human's love of naming everything!

"Let's see," Hiccup thought out loud, "Why not...Toothless? You can retract your teeth and look toothless.". The Night Fury didn't care either way. The Night Fury, erm Toothless, smiled in response. "Good," Hiccup walked over to the side, "How about we try flying now?". Toothless was still not too keen on it, but allowed Hiccup to climb on. The boy was very light; at least he wasn't carrying one of those larger humans he's seen. Hiccup sat perfectly between Toothless' shoulder blades-almost as if he was meant to sit there. "Alright, l-let's fly!".

Toothless opened his wings wide and shot up into the air. However, Hiccup was prepared for the sudden speed and, with nothing to hold onto, fell right off. Swinging his arms he grabbed onto Toothless' tail and hung on tight! Toothless looked down, startled by Hiccup's screams. His feet dangled until they managed to wrap around the tail, but in doing so he closed the left tail fin. Toothless screeched as his balance dropped and he fell from the sky. They spun in the air before crashing into trees and then the ground. Toothless moaned. Ouch, that really hurt. Toothless stood up and shook off the leaves that fell off of the trees. He looked around. Wait? Where was Hiccup?

"U-Up here."

Toothless looked up. Hiccup was dangling from the tree by the back of his shirt. Toothless nearly chuckled then and there. It was too funny! "Y...You gonna get me down?" Hiccup asked. Toothless smiled. The boy looked so silly. In this silly moment right now all of the terror and rage between humans and dragons seemed to fade away. Toothless felt something; something warm inside. He felt happy. He felt joy. He wanted to be by Hiccup's side all of the time. Toothless eyed the branch that kept Hiccup up there. He readied his fire and shot at the wood. The branch broke and Hiccup fell. Toothless quickly rushed forward and caught his new friend. Friend...now that didn't seem so weird to say now.

Hiccup collected himself then looked at Toothless. The dragon smiled and purred which made Hiccup smile back. "Alright, uh, wanna try again?" Hiccup chuckled. Toothless crooned.

 _ **O**_

A few minutes later they were up in the air. Toothless slowed down on his movement and speed so Hiccup wouldn't fall off again. "I guess we should go back the way we came," Hiccup thought out loud. As they hovered there a soft sounding Hum drifted to the dragon. It was the same one form last night! It was so inviting! So lovely! Toothless' ears perked up. "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless responded by suddenly taking off; flying North. "Whoa! Whoa! No! My village is this way!" Hiccup tried to turn Toothless Northwest, but the dragon continued. It wasn't just the softness of this Hum that drew the dragon, but curiosity as well. Why was this Hum different? Does it mean that the dragon emitting it was of a different species? He must know!

For ten minutes Toothless flew North; towards the Hum. Farther and farther away from Hiccup's home. "Where are you going!?" Hiccup tried to talk some sense into his dragon, "What about that bad dragon?". Oh...right! Toothless nearly forgot! He was so focused on that lovely, unknown Hum. He stopped and looked around. Uh...this was trouble. He had never been to these waters before. He wasn't sure on where he was.

"What has gotten in you?" Hiccup asked. But before either could do something else they suddenly heard "Fire!". A net out of nowhere flew through towards them and snatched them out of the air. Hiccup and Toothless fell until the hit the water. Then they were being pulled by a rope that was attached to the net. Hiccup held his breath and looked up. He saw a boat. He had never seen a boat like that before.

They were pulled up on the side of the boat and brought on board. The humans were big and looked very mean. Toothless growled. Where they the humans that hunted for sport or lust? Either way...this wasn't good.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do want to say that I wanted to add more to it, but I was sooooo distracted by the fact Pokemon Ultra Sun and Pokemon Ultra Moon were coming out this week that I forgot to write it. I had to write all of this on Friday (the day the games comes out) and had to rush finish it. The beginning of the next chapter is what I wanted to finish this chapter with. I'm very sorry! X(_


	5. Who Was That!

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Who Was That?!**

* * *

The large boat cut through the choppy, cold water. Toothless growled and bared his teeth as the men on board held him down and forced a muzzle on him. He tried to kick them away, but the net entangled his body. "W-Wait!?" Hiccup tired desperately to stop them as he pushed the net off him, "We don't want to hurt you or anything...What are you going to do with him?".

"I should be asking the same thing," a tall man with a shaved head walked up to Hiccup, "Now, what would a child like yourself be doing with the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself?".

The other men forced Toothless into a teal colored cage. He instantly spun around and charged the cage door. The dragon dropped to the floor of the cage and shook his head. Ouch, that really hurt. "I, uh, was...trying to get home," Hiccup stuttered.

"On the back of a flying lizard?" the man eyed Hiccup.

"Uh...a-about that.." Hiccup backed up; frightened by what the man would do. Toothless growled and charged the cage again; not caring for the pain.

"What do you plan to do with the Night Fury Ryker?" one of the men asked his leader.

"Don't inform my brother just yet," Ryker ordered, "I'd like continue my chat with.."

"Uh, Hiccup..."

"...Hiccup here to see where someone so young found suck a rare beast," Ryker stared down the boy; basically demanding an answer.

"Uh, well, you see," Hiccup looked at Toothless; who in turn cried out to his new friend, "That's...a dumb story. I-I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"Oh but it's a Night Fury!" Ryker nearly shouted at the top of his lungs, " The most rarest, most intelligent dragon around! I highly doubt that encountering it would be...boring."

"Uh..."

"How about this!?" Ryker interrupted, "Let me take this _vicious_ beast off of your hands. And in return I'll escort you back home. Deal?"

Hiccup looked over to Toothless. The dragon was whining and clawing at the cage. No deal! No deal! Hiccup thought hard. He looked at Ryker, "Yeah, fine.".

Toothless backed up in his cage; his heart broken. How could Hiccup betray him so easily? Even what happened back on that island.

"Wonderful," Ryker turned Hiccup towards the ocean. Then he turned to his men. "Put it with the other beasts!" he turned back to Hiccup, "Now, where am I taking you?"

"Berk," Hiccup told him. Ryker continued chatting with Hiccup as his men pushed the cage down below deck. All Toothless could do was stare at the back of Hiccup's head before was finally out of sight. He groaned in sadness. All humans were terrible; the Night Fury settled on that. Even if they seem good at first.

 ** _O_**

A two weeks had past. They were nearing the infamous Breakneck Bog. The fog covered island sat on the edge on the current Berkain map of the Archipelago. They were a weeks sail away from Berk, but Hiccup felt that he'd get there in a few days...maybe hours. In the fourteen days he had spent on this boat Ryker had asked many questions. How did he run into the Night Fury? How was he able to ride on it's back? Hiccup saw early on that these men were Dragon Hunters, so, he made up his answers. Knowing what he knew now; he'd rather not have Dragon Hunters around his home.

It was the fourteenth night. Everyone was asleep; except Toothless. The weight of Hiccup's betrayal was too much. He laid huddle in his cage below deck when he suddenly heard the doors squeak open. "Could these doors squeak any louder?" Toothless heard Hiccup whisper quietly to himself. The dragon jumped up and ran to the front of his cage. Hiccup crept in and slowly closed the squeaky doors. Toothless growled at him; the verbal anger of a broken heart awoke the sleeping dragons.

"Hey, come on Toothless, "Hiccup walked over the angry dragon, "Do you really think I'd turn my back on you so fast? Technically, it's your fault for flying away from my village even though you want people to know about that dragon. I needed some way to get us back to Berk.". Toothless glared at the boy; not buying it. Hiccup sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. But they're grown men. If they could throw you into a cage with ease I doubt that I'd fair any better.".

The anger subsided a bit; Hiccup did have a point. Their backs were in a corner. Toothless looked at Hiccup. He used his brain to get out of the situation. He was surprised. Beforehand any human he saw would use muscle to get out of a jam. Toothless purred to Hiccup. He was willing to forgive Hiccup. "Alright," Hiccup fished for something in his pockets, "let's get you all out of here.". He pulled out a set of keys that he snagged from a sleeping Hunter. But just as he unlocked an opened Toothless cage the boat suddenly rocked violently.

Hiccup easily lost his balance and fell to the floor. Toothless pulled him up and the boy removed the muzzle. "What in the name of Thor was that?!". Loud roars echoed from outside. Forgetting the other dragons, and loosing the keys, Hiccup rushed to the door. Toothless and him ascended to the deck and into a massive dragon attack! Toothless quickly jumped over Hiccup; pinning him to the floor. The Night Fury roared defensively at the wild dragons as they flew past. The Hunters emerged from their sleeping quarters and grabbed their weapons.

Among the fighting a purple Thunderclaw spotted Toothless. She flew over to him and crooned at him. Toothless growled at her and lowered his body into a defensive stance. The Thunderclaw cocked her head in confusion. Then she spotted Hiccup below the Night Fury. Just then a large dragon appeared from out of the clouds. He stopped and hovered in the ray of the moonlight. His double set of wings flapped proudly. Hiccup forced himself partially out from under Toothless' stomach. He was stunned to see such a dragon. But then he gasped as he spotted a human on it's back! The human was an adult; but the distance and the mask they wore prevented Hiccup from seeing who it was. The human cocked their head as they stared at Hiccup. The Thunderclaw looked at human; as if waiting for an order. The human aimed their long staff at Hiccup and the Thunderclaw spun around and roared at them.

Toothless jumped over Hiccup again and roared back; daring the dragon. The Thunderclaw continued to roar at them as she flew closer and closer to them; inch by inch. Toothless growled and readied his fire. But then another dragon, from out of the horde, slammed into the black dragon. Sending him sailing over the edge and into the cold water. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. He stood up to run over to the side of the boat, but the Thunderclaw quickly grabbed him and flew off.

The dragons below deck were freed and the mysterious human waved their staff around. The dragons somehow knew that meant the attack was done. They flew up into the air and away from the boat. Toothless surfaced with a loud roar. He snorted loudly as he got his barrings. The dragon looked up when heard Hiccup shouting. Toothless roared to him. That human was taking him! NO! Toothless had to rescue Hiccup! The dragon dove back down then used the momentum to shoot out the water.

Angered by the sudden attack Ryker spun around to see where his attacker went. But instead he saw, and heard, a fleeing Toothless. "SHOOT IT DOWN!" he screamed. Startled by the outburst, a Hunter grabbed his bow. He reached for a Dragon Root Arrow, but mistakenly picked up a Sleeping Dart. He aimed at the dark silhouette of the Night Fury and fired. Amazingly he hit Toothless just above his right leg. The dragon roared out in pain form the sharp metal, but ignored it. Or...at least he tried. The effects were quick to act. Toothless felt his body get heavier and heavier. His eyes fluttered as he tried to stay airborne.

He fought the effects for what seemed like miles. He roared at the horde of dragons that took Hiccup; but as the effects began to grow stronger; they were soon out of sight. Toothless swayed side to side; this battle was soon to be lost. He glanced to his left and saw an island not far form him. Toothless didn't want to stop; he had to get Hiccup back! But the effects were a strong enemy. He turned and flew to the island. Once he reached the beach he crashed into the sand. He eyes closed as the effects finally put him to sleep. As his mind drifted away he all he could do was wonder at who that human was.


	6. Back to Square One

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Back at Square One**

* * *

The sun with it's bright light beaming downward onto the cold waters. Toothless awoke with a groan; his body ached. The sandy earth beneath his paws came to into focus as he slowly stood up. Where was he? Then in a split second everything came crashing back. Hiccup! Oh no! That human took him! But, where did they go? Toothless remembered following them for the longest time. But then effects of that dart...Toothless looked; the dart was still there. He tried to move his leg. He whined in pain. It really hurt! He turned back to the island; a dark forest was laid out before him.

Toothless then turned to look at the ocean; forcing himself to ignore the pain from the dart. Which way was it? Toothless thought hard. It was...North, right? Which way is North? The after effects of the dart made his mind a little fuzzy. Toothless sat down; frustrated. Why? Why did this happen? The Devil must be stopped! Hiccup...he wasn't like any other human. So why? Why was he taken from Toothless? Wait...that human...They were riding on a dragon. An idea came to Toothless. That human had Hiccup, but it was apparent that they don't kill dragons like other humans. Maybe...maybe the human that took Hiccup could help! Hiccup could explain to them about the Devil. Yeah! Yeah that could work! Toothless' new found joy quickly dropped when he realized one thing; can he even find this human?

As Toothless sat there a feeling came over him; loneliness. He didn't like it. It was then that Toothless realized that he missed Hiccup. The dragon was surprised by this. They had only spent a day together. How could they get this close? Friend...Toothless remembered the word. A human and dragon...friends. That didn't sound odd anymore! Toothless shook his head. Devil or no Devil he had to find Hiccup! Toothless shot up into the air; paying no care to the pain in his leg.

Toothless flew over the ocean. The more he flew; the colder it got. So he was definitely going North. A few hours into the flight Toothless began hearing it; that Hum. His instincts were screaming to follow it, but, that was why he and Hiccup got caught in the first place. Toothless tried to ignore it, but quickly realized that the direction he was initially flying is where this Hum was coming from. The dragon groaned then roared loudly. Ignore it...find Hiccup. He ignored the Devil's Hum; he can ignore this one. But then something came to Toothless. Some call it intuition. Toothless wasn't sure on why, but, he had a feeling that Hiccup may be where this Hum is coming from. A little unsure about this; Toothless decided to follow the Hum.

 _ **O**_

The sun slowly started to sink below the horizon. Toothless had been flying all day as he followed the Hum. He prayed that his intuition was right. Night Furies were able to fly for long periods at a time, but, as the sky started to grow dark, Toothless' wings were starting to ache. As much as he didn't want to; he needed to land. Toothless was gliding in the air when he heard something. It wasn't like the Hum...but more like a...call...a...song? The song sounded lovely. He looked to see that the song was coming from an island. Oh, good! A place to rest! Toothless was glad. He turned and flew down the island. Toothless landed then whined from the pain in his leg. Then the song came again. It was odd. It was almost like the song was...calling to him. Without much thought he trotted further into the island to find the source of the song.

Toothless walked in the forest until he came upon a terrible sight. A huge pile of bones...dragon bones! Toothless tensed up; his nerves on edge. What in the world?! What or who killed all of these dragons?! It couldn't of been humans; Toothless knew that. Humans did use the bones of dragons they killed. But if it wasn't a human...then what?! Suddenly the song came again and Toothless felt the urge to go to it. Toothless looked at the pile again. That must be what killed them. Whatever was making that song. It must be a dragon; Toothless assumed. He had to do something...erm...did he? Toothless was trying to find Hiccup. This here would be wasting his time.

Toothless started to turn back, but the song came again! He was ready to ignore it yet his legs had a different idea! Toothless was now running towards the song! Luckily, Toothless was able to stop himself. But just as he was on the edge of the forest and what looked to be a mountain-like area he heard other dragons. With an air of caution Toothless peeked around a large boulder and saw shocked to see tons of dragons all trapped in some orange...stuff. Toothless walked towards them. There were Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, and Terrible Terrors. What was this orange stuff? Toothless sniffed it; it smelt sweet. Yet when he bit it the stuff was harder than rock. The somewhat silence was interrupted by a loud roar and flapping of wings. Toothless quickly hid behind a trapped Nadder.

From within the forest a huge dragon appeared. It was unlike anything Toothless had seen before! It looked to be seventy-five feet long. The blue fins on it's head slowly vibrated as the dragon crooned. Then it slithered it's skinny orange body around the trapped dragons. Which one would be it's next meal? That was what the dragon was deciding. There was no way Toothless could free these dragons; he knew that now. This bigger dragon, whatever it was, was just doing what came natural to it. Keeping an eye on the dragon Toothless slowly tried to creep away. But the Nadder he had hid behind started to whine; begging him to not leave.

This caught the attention of the big dragon. It whipped it's head around and spotted Toothless. It reared up, spread out it's butterfly-like wings, and roared at him. Toothless faced it and roared back. He may have to fight this dragon. The dragon lifted it's head and let out a piece of it's siren song. Then hissed at Toothless and spat it's orange stuff. Toothless quickly dodged it. Toothless concentrated hard. He couldn't get trapped like these dragons. He couldn't! Toothless fired his blast at the dragon. But to the amazement of the Night Fury, the big dragon simply dodged it. Toothless was stunned. He had never missed before! Toothless quickly took to the air to dodge another attack. He shot a the ground; making the dragon back up. The dragon roared and spat again. Toothless went to dodge, but he was just short! The orange stuff hit his tail and exploded. He dropped from the sky.

But Toothless wasn't trapped like the other dragons. He looked and , to his horror, his tail fins were caught! Without them he couldn't fly! The big dragon charged him and Toothless ran. He tried to not panic. What was he going to do?! What was he going to do?! Toothless stopped and faced the dragon. It roared at him. That's when an idea came to Toothless. The big dragon reared back; ready to shoot. Toothless readied himself; he had to get the timing right! The big dragon went to shoot, but Toothless quickly fired first. His purple fire hit smack in the dragon's mouth. If this dragon breathed fire, then that would of caused it's entire insides to explode. But this dragon was lucky, if you could say that. It reared back from the blast and fell to the ground.

It laid there; in pain. Toothless slowly approached the dragon. It tried to whine but that made the pain even worse. The dragon looked at Toothless. He readied himself in case the dragon tried to attack. But, instead, the dragon stood up and ran away. Toothless watched it run into the forest. Then he sat down. That was too close! But now he had a new problem. Toothless looked at his tail. How was he going to remove this stuff? Toothless stood up and banged his tail against the ground. No good. He groaned in frustration. What was he going to do now? He couldn't swim the whole way!

Toothless looked at the trapped dragons. Then he noticed something. The orange stuff that trapped the Monstrous Nightmare had some green stuff on it. Toothless walked over and smelt it. He quickly drew back; it stunk! That smell could only be Monstrous Nightmare gel. The stuff that those dragons used to "Fire Burst". At least that's what the humans called it when they ignited themselves on fire. Wait...that might work! Toothless crooned to the dragon. He asked the dragon to rub it's chin against the stuff on his tail then ignite the gel. Although confused, the Nightmare did what was asked. He rubbed his chin all over the stuff on Toothless' tail. Then he slowly set the gel a blaze.

The stuff began to crack. And then to broke off! Toothless was delighted! And so was the Nightmare. Working with the Stoker Class dragon Toothless was able to free the dragons. They happily took the air; their wings pumping hard to leave the island quickly. Toothless joined them in the air. His wings were still tired, but there was no way he was going to rest on this island! He turned around and continued North. He would rest on another island. One without a song!


	7. Lead the Way New Friend! Part One

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Lead the Way New Friend! Part One**

* * *

A few more days had passed since Toothless escaped that large orange dragon. He was making great distance, but in the back of his head, he was still a little unsure that this new Hum would lead him to Hiccup. The sun was close to setting and it was time for another rest. Toothless found a beautiful island to land island was covered with forests of moderate density. Toothless eyed numerous cliffs and the shallow central mountain peak looked covered in ice and snow despite being in the middle of summer. He landed in the dense forest. Toothless stretched out his paws and wings; that was a long flight even for a Night Fury! The dragon perked his ears up; this Hum was very strong; yet he didn't feel it pulling him towards it like before. It was more like an offer; he was free to follow it if he wanted to. Toothless stomach growled. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of fish. Toothless trotted to it, but was shocked by what he came upon. A cold, metal trap...right in the sun light with a fish at it center as bait. Why are there humans way out here?! Toothless stomach growled again; he wanted it so much! He wasn't going to fall for it! Toothless readied his fire then blasted the trap. It jumped in the air and snapped shut. Toothless then ran up and snatched the fish away. He ate it in one gulp. Mmmmm...tasty!

A sudden roar caught the dragon's ears. It was a plea for help. Toothless followed it, but carefully. He soon came upon a dragon; trapped high up in a tree by a humans net. Toothless was sure that he had never seen this dragon before either. It was a bit bigger than him; green with a little red on it's face. It had one horn on it's snout and two longer horns just above it's eyes. It was a bulky dragon; definitely a dragon that charges at it's enemies. Toothless crooned up to the poor soul. The dragon kicked his little feet. Toothless sat down; why didn't he just burn the rope? Or...was this dragon like the Thunderdrum? No fire, it shot something else out of it's mouth. Toothless glanced up and saw where the trap was tied to the tree. Out of pity he fired at it. The rope easily gave way and the green dragon dropped to the floor.

He jumped up and roared angrily at Toothless. The Night Fury backed up; confused by the anger. He roared back to him. The dragon was trapped and Toothless helped him out...why Toothless in the wrong? The green dragon went to roar again but suddenly stopped. He looked off to his left; as if he heard something. But, Toothless heard nothing. The green dragon then rushed over to Toothless; nudging him. Toothless crooned confusingly at the dragon. Just what in the world was it doing?! Eventually the dragon managed to get Toothless to hide behind a group of bushes. There they waited for a few minutes before two humans appeared. Toothless was dumbfounded. How did he know they were coming?! They made no sound!

"Eh, looks like this one got out," one human male said to the other.

"Yeah, though from the roaring we just heard it sounded like a Rumblehorn," the other said, "But...I can't make out that other one."

"Maybe that means it's a rare one," the first man chuckled, "Which means more money for us!"

The two laughed as they started walking in a different direction; presumably to find Toothless and the Rumblehorn. The Rumblehorn growled slightly as he watched the two men walk away. When the humans were gone the Rumblehorn backed away from the bushes and crooned at Toothless. Toothless looked back at the net; then it clicked. He looked stunned at the dragon. He wanted to get caught?! Toothless crooned back at him; asking him why. The Rumblehorn crooned; explaining that he if he got caught then he could free the other trapped dragons by being on the inside.

Toothless just stared at the dragon. That had to be the dumbest thing he had ever heard. The Rumblehorn growled at Toothless; not taking too kindly to the lack of confidence from the Night Fury. Then the Rumblehorn ran off in the direction the men came from. He stopped and urged Toothless to follow. The Night Fury was unsure. He was getting side tracked again! He had to find Hiccup! But, he still followed the Rumblehorn. After running in the forest for a few minutes they took to the air. Then the Rumblehorn took Toothless to the island's northern most beach. There Toothless saw them; humans; and a lot of them. There were so many dragons in so many cages. The beach itself was fortified by a semi-steep rock wall that rounded all sides but the ocean's side.

They flew back down. Okay, now Toothless sort of understood why the Rumblehorn was trying to get caught. But he warned the dragon. That man, Ryker was it? He had similar cages and Toothless couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried. Toothless suggested a different plan. He sighed; Hiccup was going to have to wait a little bit longer.

 ** _O_**

Nighttime. The humans were asleep with a few on watch. Unknowingly above them Toothless flew in the dark sky; his black scales blending in perfectly. Memories flooded back the dragon. The village raids; always at night. Wait...why was always at night? Toothless shook his head. Focus! He circled them, just like he would a village. Toothless eyed their boat; but forced himself to not aim for it. With the amount of dragons on the beach he doubted that there would be any in the boat. Toothless' silent wings flapped; he breathed in slowly. A part of this felt right. Felt powerful. The timing had to be just right...

He felt it...it was now! Toothless tucked in his right wings and dove down fast. He opened his mouth. Green gas spilled put as his throat lit up with the color of his fire. The infamous whistle echoed throughout the sky as Toothless released his shot. Sand exploded everywhere as the humans jumped in their skins. The battle for these dragon's freedom had started!


	8. END

**_Hi. I bet you all were expecting the next chapter to be up after two weeks. I was too. But, I'm sorry to say that I just lost interest in writing this story. I'm very sorry. I may pick it up again in the future. I dunno. I might not. I think I've grown out of writing HTTYD stories and want to write others (like my Blue Exorcist story which was posted this past Christmas). If you want to read another HTTYD story then let me suggest the following really good ones; Unexpected by KatieMarie999, Hiccup's Bride by Cket1st, The Boy Behind the Mask by IAmBrovahkiin, and Disturbed Reflections by CdnChrgr._**

 ** _~Little_NightFury17_**


End file.
